


Hello 1

by realiankun



Category: Star Ocean 3 - Fandom, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Depression, M/M, Modern AU, Suicidal Ideation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realiankun/pseuds/realiankun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing prompt consisting of a scenario where albel and fayt meet for the first time and thats it idk what else will happen. Urban setting. Wearing regular modern clothes obv. Might lead to something more -steamy-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello 1

TW: Depression and suicidal thoughts

 

Wake up. Stare at the ceiling. Remain absolutely silent. Dart your eyes back and forth across the room and lay still before your alarm starts again. Sigh heavily and cover your eyes. You don’t like this. You don’t like this at all.

 

Drag yourself out of bed, even if it means you’re on the floor by the end of it. Avoid looking in the mirror. Shift uncomfortably at any given moment because you can’t stand to live in this skin.

 

Get dressed. Wear something alright. No need to go all out, just make yourself happy or something. Walk out the door without wanting to ingest a thing at all.

 

Walk. Somehow you learned how to walk, and you’re noticing all the tiny little movements of every muscle in your body it takes to walk down the stairs. You wish you could stop thinking about it.

 

You’re by yourself. You expected to end up this way, but you didn’t realize what a mess you’d be years later. No one wants to be with you. They’re right... I don’t want to be with me.

 

\--

 

sparkle

 

“Have you ever met someone who just completely changed how you view things?” Sophia said idly, quietly while gazing out into the pale grey exterior of the coffee shop. She let silence meander but only for a moment until she realized her question had gone unanswered. “Fayt?”

 

He blinked slowly, painfully, and rubbed his temples.

 

\--

 

“Are you okay?” Said someone just in earshot.

 

He found himself standing in a public park where there were people passing by and watching as he stood there. He remained somewhat frozen but looked around and felt disgusted. He turned around and started walking back home.

 

All the way home needles of useless information pricked at his brain without stopping. Every crosswalk was a nightmare he remembered from a couple nights ago. Sidewalk after sidewalk and cars passing invaded his sight. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up again.

 

He found himself walking at a faster pace just so he wouldn’t be tempted to throw himself into traffic, but kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. It’s not very smart to do this in a bustling city but he knew where he was going so he didn’t feel the need to look around at the scenery.

 

He heard someone yell at him to watch where he was going and in his mind he told them to ‘fuck off’. However, he didn’t realize that this person was warning him not yelling at him singularly. Suddenly Albel found himself in contact with another person’s feet and stumbled when he hit the guy’s shoulder. He didn’t want to look up at all and just keep going but the guy who he bumped into held his hand to his shoulder. “Hey.”

 

At this point he was capable of doing anything. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get it. He turned his head back to look at the face of the guy he’d just bumped into and it was an average looking 20-something with strangely colored hair. “Are you okay? You shouldn’t walk around like that.” Albel wasn’t expecting to be asked that question. His body language still defensive, he simply turned and kept walking. He could feel the eyes on his back but he didn’t care, he just wanted to go home.

 

\--

Sparks are flying.

 

_That moment… I can’t seem to get it out of my head. A stranger who seemed to be feeling exactly as down as I was, and I just happened to literally run into them._

 

Fayt stood and watched the stranger walk away quickly before he, too, walked away, in the direction he was headed. He didn’t know where he was going. In fact, he hadn’t known for a while. It had taken the jolt of someone bumping into him to rouse him from the state he was in.

 

_It’s so unfortunate._

 

But something irked him. He didn't know whether or not his urge to pursue this man was because he wanted to make sure he didn't cause himself serious injury or because the look in his eyes when their eyes met was an intense one, and partly why he felt so stunned and let him slip away. So he started walking, several steps behind. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to have the interaction he was having in his head because he wasn't sure how it would go down entirely. But he kept walking. It’s not like he was following him, his apartment was this way.

 

Fayt shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking a bit faster after the man rounded the corner. So far he was walking the same way Fayt knew would lead to his apartment. If he lived at the same place, why hadn't he seen this guy around? but then he saw the error in his thoughts. To someone who hadn't felt the drowning feeling they might have missed it and not seen it, but Fayt did. “ _He must not leave his apartment_ ,” Fayt thought despondently. His real personality started to shine through because he never wanted anyone to feel that sadness the same as he had and was feeling lately. Seeing someone else with the same dread for life awakened that in him. He still had hope.

 

Thankfully the man never turned around because Fayt was following him close enough that one small glance could give him away. But it was a straight shot down the street to his apartment building and he was headed right for it. Fayt now decided that maybe if he reasoned that he was going home the guy wouldn't harass him too much about it. But time was running short for thinking as Fayt drew ever closer. At this distance he could be spotted easily, especially if the man lived on the second floor. He wondered how closely he lived to his own apartment.

 

He walked into the parking lot wearily. The weather today was bleak. Pretending to lock up his car, Fayt sauntered closer to the apartment building and saw him take much smaller strides as he neared the staircase.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Albel saw someone walking towards the apartment building who happened to catch his eye. He glanced over subtly and wasn’t surprised to see the stranger from before but he was still a bit irked. Fayt could tell. He expected that. Eventually Fayt caught up with him and their eyes met briefly before Fayt looked away and headed towards his apartment door. It was on the third floor so he had a ways to go. Fayt went ahead of the man and headed up the staircase. He only hoped that he wouldn’t screw up this opportunity to mess up his day by being a nuisance in someone else’s life, but he felt obligated to say something.

 

      Not far behind, he was walking up the staircase too. Fayt couldn’t believe this interaction was lasting this long. It felt like hours were going by as he climbed the staircase step by step, holding onto the rail for support, not for physical balance. He was nervous. As soon as he reached the platform of the third floor and walked towards his door he slowed down and waited for a second before turning his head to look at him. It almost felt like this had been done before. It felt too familiar but at the same time it was completely new. (god kill me i’m a terrible writer)

 

      Their eyes met momentarily before the man looked away, readying his keys to get inside his apartment. But before he could go inside Fayt spoke up. “Hey, uh…”

 

      Silence. Albel stopped what he was doing but didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry about earlier. I mean I forgive you for bumping into me like that, you seemed like you were a little distracted.” He noticed the slight tremor in his voice and immediately regretted speaking up. “I um… noticed that you seemed a little distressed so I wanted to make sure you were okay…”

 

      Fayt couldn’t see but his focus was changing from getting into that room as fast as possible to hearing him out. “... Did you follow me here?” Albel said in a low voice.

 

“O-OH, hum… well, I actually live here, as it seems,"


End file.
